Coldness
by xoxinoune
Summary: Comme chaque soir depuis 3 ans je tremble sur le chemin du retour et mes tremblements de peur et de froid se confondent dans mon corp . Bella est une serveuse dans un bar , que ce passe t'il lorsqu'une certaine famille de vampires vient la chercher
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, déjà je m'excuse pour le nombres de fautes qu'il doit y avoir dans mon texte ,après je ne possède pas twilight, Edward et Bella blah blah blah, vous connaissez le refrain Bon j'espère que vous aimerez Bisous !

On pourrait croire que après 3 ans ici je me serais habituer, mais non rien à faire, en me dirigeant vers le bar ou je travaille, je passe devant des sans-abris, des prostitués et des dealers tous veulent quelque chose de moi, mon argent .

A force ils se sont lassé j'ai quelque fois droit à des commentaires des requêtes mais heureusement cela se fait de plus en plus rare

Enfin j'arrive au « LOONIE » , un endroit très mal fréquenter , faisant office de bar et de restaurant bas de gamme , le bar est plutôt petit , d'un rouge et noir les lumières ne marche pas toutes et il y a une odeur d'alcool mélanger a la sueur et la moisissure . Néanmoins Tony est le seul qui a été d'accord pour m'engager sans poser des questions sur mon identité, alors je fais avec !

D'ailleurs le voici qui revient de son bureau, Je me précipite vers lui :

• Tony j'aurais besoin de ma paye stp !

• Plus tard gamine

• Est c'est quand plus tard pour toi !

• Quand on n'y sera tu le saurât petite

Et voilà il est déjà repartit dans son bureau il y passe ces soirée enfermé. je me demande bien ce qu'il y fabrique la dedans tous le temps, Tony est con certes mais il est plutôt gentil et discret il ne me pose pas de question, c'est pour cela que je ne le presse pas trop, sa et le fait que si il me vire je me retrouve dans la merde !

le fait est que sur ma carte d'identité il est dit que j'ai 22 ans ne change pas le fait que en vrai je n'en n'ai que 17, et mon visage juvénile m'en donne encore moins , j'essaie de me vieillir j'ai teint mes cheveu brun dans un noir corbeau , je me l'est est suit coupé au niveau des épaules , mais les gens sont pas dupent ils voient très bien que c'est une fausse identité , alors après plusieurs échecs dans d'autres endroit j'ai dû me rabattre ici et par chance Tony m'as accepter je gagne pas énormément mais en plus de mon travail chez madame Bolian cela me permet de survivre .

Après m'être changer pour une tenue plus sexy, Je commence mon service a 22h , , quelques alcoolique habitué du coin sont déjà là , à me commander de l'alcool , et la soirée passe malheureusement comme d'habitude : j'ai le droit a des commentaire de mauvais gout , des petites tapes sur les fesses lors de mes passages entre les tables et le bar, et évidemment , je me doit de ne pas ronchonner , selon Tony cela vas de soi .

A 5h du matin je peux enfin partir, j'aime vraiment pas cette endroit surtout la nuit , alors je pédale le plus vite possible sur mon vélo en essayant de passer inaperçue . J'arrive enfin a mon immeuble après 20 minutes, mon appartement est petit il ne possède que 2 pièces , la principal qui fait office de chambre et de cuisine et la salle de bain, mais même si il est petit il me rapporte du confort je m'y sent bien .

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain ou je laisse l'eau chaude relâcher mes membres jusqu'à être parfaitement détendu puis je me prépare un repas et m'affale sur mon matelas poser au sol , je regarde la fissure sur le plafond qui menace a tous instant de s'effondrer puis je m'endors avec la pensée que si c'est 'était le cas personne ne saurait qui je suis vraiment , personne ne me regretter .


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin je me réveille , à 14h je me prépare et me dirige vers la petite maison de madame Bâillon . Elle a laissé sur le seuil de la porte la liste des courses et de l'argent , je me rend donc au supermarché et m'occupe de ma tâche , évidement elle m'as écrit exactement qu'elle type de produit il lui faut de qu'elle marque et qu'elle prix , alors la taches n'est pas difficile lors du passage en caisse, je tends l'enveloppe d'argent a la caissière sans même me préoccuper de compter o moins l'obsession de Mme Bâillon me fait gagner du temps lorsque je retourne chez elle je pose les affaires devant la porte et prend la nouvelle enveloppe contenant d'argent qui m'est destiné et repart .

J'ai encore du temps avant de devoir rentrer pour me préparer a me rendre au Loonie donc je me rend dans mon endroit préférer a Lethbridge , c'est une petite boutique de livre et de musique , Mateo le vendeur est ce que j'ai de plus proche en tant que amis alors quand j'entre je lui fait un sourire sincère et il me le rend en m'accueillant , on parle pendant un petit moment de livre puis il part s'occuper de son travail et revient de temps en temps je m'achète deux nouveaux livres un livre scolaire et un roman d'aventure conseiller par Mateo , Puis trop vite c'est l'heure d'y aller En me rendant chez moi je sais que je dois aire attention de ne pas croiser mon proprio je suis encore en retard et je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur a écouter ses insinuations de paiement en nature

Malheureusement , la chance n'as jamais était de mon côté et il voit je crois vainement que si je marche vite faisant semblant de pas l'attendre il abandonnera mais non !

• Isabella ! Isabella ! attend

Et il me rattrape et me prend par le poignet un geste que je déteste , je me dégage brusquement et lui lance un regard noir qui semble lui faire un peu peur et qui moi me satisfait .

• Bonjour Mr Flamant comment allez-vous ?

• Bien mais j'irais beaucoup mieux lorsque j'aurais mon argent

• En parlant de ça , je sais que j'abuse encore de votre gentillesse mais serait-il possible que je vous paye demain sans faute je me rend a mon travaille vous aurez votre argent promis

• Cela fait 2 jours que tu me dit ça , c'est plus possible je veux mon argent et tous de suite ! ou alors si tu veux un délai tu sais quoi faire

(son regard pervers plein d'insinuation me fait très bien comprendre ce qu'il veux et me donne par la même occasion une envie de le frapper dans ses partie mais au lieu de sa : Je m'approche de lui , j'essaie de repousser mon envie de vomir et tentent un regard séducteur et parlant du voix sexy je lui dit :

• Je vous promet ,demain vous aurez votre argent ,s'il vous plait encore un petit délai .

• Très bien un jour un seul et après tu dégage d'ici !

• Merci merci


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois la même sensation de malaise me prend en traversant la rue, arrivée au bar,

Je trouve Tony et le supplie de me donner mon argent il me tend la moitie et me dit que j'aurais l'autres demain, je m'apprête à me plaindre mais il réplique la phrase qui me terrifie chez lui : « si tu n'es pas contente tu peux toujours démissionner ». Résigner j'abandonne, je suis dans la merde cette fois, vraiment en plus c'est pas ici qu'il y a de bon pourboire.

Mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent au LOONIE.

Un groupe qui n'as clairement rien à faire ici, s'installe à une table du fond . Ils sont tous étrangement magnifique et ont tous la même couleur caramel dans les yeux leur trait ressemble a ceux des dieux et tout le monde les remarques rapidement, ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour eux, parmi les ivrognes, drogué et prostituées. D'ailleurs une de c'est dernières tantes sa chance mais à ce que j'aperçois ce fait vite remballer, et un mini sourire me vient . Je me dirige vers eux et un deux me regarde directement comme si il était intrigué par moi et ma venue, il m'étudie comme si j'étais une curiosité et je fais de même.

Arrivé à leur table je ne peux m'empêcher de leur dire :

• Je crois que vous vous êtes perdu !

• Pourquoi pensez-vous ? (me répond le plus âgée d'entre eux )

• Bien c'est plutôt évident , vous n'avez pas votre place ici , vous passez pas inaperçus et vous venez certainement pas de la région

• Toi non plus, j'adore ton accent ! dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus prononcer ( me répond une fille plutôt petite qui a l'aire toute excité d'être ici)

(sa réponse me met mal à l'aise je n'aime pas que les gens remarque que je suis étrangère , surtout que d'habitude il ne le font pas car je m'applique a maitriser mon accent )

• Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler c'est , c'est seulement ma manière de parler .

• Ah bon pourtant on dire un accent français ( répond un homme plutôt élancer assis a coter de la petite folle )

• Bon si vous n'êtes pas perdu , vous prendrez quoi ?

• Désoler si mes enfants vous on vexer ce n'était pas notre intention , voici mon marie Carlisle , mes filles Alice et Rosalie et mes fils Jasper, Emmet et Edward et je suis Esmée .nous sommes les Cullen

• OKKKK …. Quand vous aurez finis de jouer appeler moi !( ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi elle me raconte cela ) ici c'est pas un salon de thé ou s'assied tous au tour d'une table et on apprend a ce connaitre donc je répète vous prendrez quoi ?

• Pas très patiente la fille , on prendra 7 martinis stp (le dénommer Emmet )

Et je pars , je prépare et renonce à l'envie de cracher dans leur verres , après avoir déposé les verres , et être retourné au bar , voyant que personne nécessité mon service immédiat je vais tenter un autre essaie chez Tony pour mon fric . Je tape et j'attends je l'entend déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir

• QUOI !

• Tony je suis vraiment désoler de te déranger mais il y a vraiment aucun moyen que tu me donne la totalité de ma paye aujourd'hui stp , mon proprio vas certainement me foutre a la porte si je lui donne pas l'argent ! (j'essaie de mettre un regard de chien battu la dessus mais sa ne marche certainement pas car il me répond )

• Oui et bien il ne sera pas seul à te mettre à la porte si tu continus ! (et avec sa il me claque la porte au nez)

• Connard

Je repars derrière le bar complètement dépiter en quête d'une solution je ne peux pas coucher avec lui, c'est hors de question, peut être que si je n'y vais pas il attendra mon retour et lorsque j'aurais l'argent il me laissera rester, mais ayant la clef il peut aussi jeter le peu d'affaire que j'ai à la poubelle et je me retrouverais a la rue pour de bon. Peut-être braquer une banque mais je ne pense pas en avoir les couilles nécessaires. Cette situation me déprime tellement que lorsque un des clients du bar sort son paquet de cigarette je lui en demande une, J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité que j'avais arrêté en même temps que toutes mes autres conneries, et la sensation me déstresse un peu et me rappel un temps que j'avais désespérément tenté d'oublier, j'écrase donc la cigarette et je me surprends à sentir une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Je pars derrière me rafraichir le visage, j'encaisse le paiement de quelque clients et la table des dieux reste toujours là jusqu'à la fermeture, lorsque je vais vers eu pour leur réclamer le paiement c'est dernier me tende un billet de 200 $ pour pourboire je les regarde ahurit et leur retend :

• Ah maintenant je comprends, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici mais Je ne fais pas ce genre de trucs

• Qu'elles trucs ?

• Tous les types de trucs ! Je ne suis pas une pute, ni une dealeuse de drogue donc reprenez votre billet

• Non c'est votre pourboire pour le service

• Vraiment mon service pourrit mérite 200$ et bien dis donc pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de c'est petit billet vert ! bref je ne peux pas accepter c'est beaucoup trop

• S'il te plait, accepte

• Non je n'aime pas la pitié merci ! On ferme

Et avec sa je leur laisse le billet avec un pincement au cœur, c'est vrai que ça m'aurait beaucoup profité, mais je refuse de leur êtres redevable je ne l'est connait même pas.

Je vais me changer et quand je reviens ils sont partit mais on laisser le billet, je le regarde si je le prends pas c'est Tony qui l'aura et je refuse alors je le prends, après tout je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront donc aucune redevance.

Je rentre à vélo pédalant au maximum, je sens la douleur dans mes muscles mais je suis si énerver que c'est que lorsque je m'arrête que celle-ci m'atteint vraiment, ils se prennent pour qui, avec leur argent et leur apparence de mannequin, je m'endors énerver, et me réveille encore plus lorsque je m'aperçois que je n'ai dormit que 3h, et que l'on tambourine à ma porte


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ,tout d'abord merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir**

**Helimoen , je ne pense pas faire de pdv des Cullens , mais on verra , après je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence pour le moment c'est tous les jours par ce que j'ai déjà la suite décrit , mais je n'ai plus que un chapitre en stock donc après ça sera en fonction de mon temps et si je trouve quoi écrire**

**Voila bisous des reviews please !**

L'osque j'ouvre pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise lorsqu'il s'agit de mon proprio, celui – ci me regarde avec un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres il est certains qu'il va avoir ce qu'il veut .Je ne le laisse même pas parler et lui sort l'enveloppe, il y à tous l'argent que j'ai : la moitié de ma paye, l'argent de Mme Bâillon de tous le mois et l'argent de la riche famille.

Tenez votre argent !

Rien que pour voir se sourire s'effacer de son visage je suis reconnaissante Enver les Cullen. Il prend l'enveloppe, compte et s'en vas. Moi je retourne me coucher, satisfaite.

L'après-midi, je déchante vite lorsque je me rends compte qu'il me reste à peine 50$, et je préfère les garder au cas où. Je finis des pattes, puis traine dans l'appartement je lis surtout, puis vient l'heure d'aller au boulot encore une fois la même routine, après mettre changer j'aperçois les Cullen j'ai trop honte pour les regarder et je ne peux même pas les rembourser, mais je me dois d'aller les remercier, néanmoins mon mauvais caractère vient en premier.

Si vous êtes là pour avoir de moi ce que vous pensez idiotement avoir réussi à acheter hier, vous pourrez toujours courir car sachez que je vais vous rembourser au plus vite … et euh merci.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire ne t'en fait pas ! (Esmée) son sourire me donne envie de lui faire confiance

Non j'insiste, s'il vous plait je n'aime pas être redevable

Tu ne l'est pas du tout (Carlisle)

Vous êtes vraiment bizarre ! vous voulez quoi de moi ? (je commence un peu a êtres effrayer et mon cerveau détraquer s'imagine les pires scenarios)

Nous voulons juste te connaitre assied toi avec nous, et comme sa ta dette imaginaire sera effacée et on Pourrat êtres amis ! (Alice)

Ah d'accord donc c'est bien sa vous êtes des serials killer et vous chercher à connaitre votre future proie, pour donner un coter plus sordide de la chose ! et bien désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas intéresser.

Elle en n'a de l'imagination la p'tite. ( Emmet )

S'il te plait , on aimeraient vraiment te connaitre ( Edward , il n'avait jamais parler auparavant , sa voix est splendide et par je ne sais qu'elle moyen ,me donne envie de l'écouter , de lui obéir, il est certainement le plus beau d'entre eux c'est bizarre que je n'e l'est pas vraiment remarqué auparavant )

Je ne peux pas je travaille mon bosse vas pas apprécier ( dis-je d'une voie beaucoup plus calme)

Plus tard alors peut être dans la journée , si tu as un instant de libre bien sur

Peut-être , je sais pas… euh il faut que j'aille m'occuper des autres clients . Vous désirez quoi ?

Comme hier des martinis stp

Très bien !

La soirée passe je vais de temps en temps à leur table et on échange quelques mots , lors de la fermeture ils sont toujours la

Bon alors on se rencontre ou demain ? ( Emmet )

Je ne sais pas

Au parc , 14h ! (Alice)

D'accord

Tu veux que on te ramène, c'est plutôt dangereux dans le coin ( Edward )

Ah et que vous sachiez ou j'habite pour plus facilement me traquer non merci ! je ne suis pas si stupide pour tomber dans ton piège

Si tu veux on peut te déposer avant ? et on ne saura rien

Vraiment et qui me garantit que tu ne me suivra pas

Il vas falloir me croire

C'est un peu tôt pour ça , de plus il faut pas s'inquiéter j'ai l'habitude de ce coin ça fait 3 ans que j'y passe c'est devenue une promenade de santé ( gros mensonge je flippe a chaque fois )

Très bien comme tu veux , mais soit la demain 14h au parc, Isabella

A demain ! ne tuer pas trop de jeune fille

Je rentre chez moi avec une satisfaction nouvelle mais également de la crainte , je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici , et personne à qui faire confiance et c'est mieux comme cela ,c'est surement grâce a ça que je parviens a m'en sortir . C'est donc pour cette raison que je pris la décision de ne pas les retrouver demain , néanmoins lorsque je viens a me coucher je me rappelle que Edward ma appeler Isabella , c'est mon nom certes mais je ne lui ait jamais dit , comment le sait-il ? . Cela m'intrigue réellement , surtout que personne au bar ne connait mon nom entier ils m'appelle tous Izzy , comment cela se fait-il ? me répétai-je . cette question m'obsède jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil du a la fatigue .


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avec un doute , je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou non mais étant très curieuse , je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un mystère irrésolue , alors je me décide a y aller . J'arrive au parc en retard mais c'est bien connue les filles doivent se faire attendre. Lorsque j'arrive je n'aperçois que Edward et Alice , d'ailleurs cette dernière fonce sur moi , prête a m'enlacer néanmoins je recule et voyant mon geste elle semble ce calmer et me salut de même que Edward :

Tu es venue je suis content j'ai eu un peu peur pendant un moment (Edward)

Je t'avais dit quel viendrait je me trompe jamais tu le sais pourtant, idiot vas ! ( Alice )

Je ne dis rien et les laisse se chamailler, Alice ne manque vraiment pas d'énergie pour une petite chose comme elle , les voir comme ça me rappel mes frères et tous de suite mon sourire s'efface , j'essaie de chasser mes souvenirs mais ils persistent a me hanter , puis je remarque une petite main devant moi

Tu crois que je la gifle ( Alice )

Holla je vais bien du calme !

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien, rien des souvenirs du passé c'est tous ( j'essaie de trouver un autres sujet de conversation ) Euh pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là , j'avais cru comprendre que ils y aurait tous le monde

Ohh , ils sont partit camper , d'ailleurs Alice aurait dû y aller aussi ( Edward la regard d'un air mauvais , mais plaisantant )

Ah ok, bon vous voulez faire quoi après tous c'est vous qui désiriez me voir, pour je ne sais quel raison . D'ailleurs Edward comment connait tu mon nom ? (direct simple , je ne voyais pas d'autre moyens pour aborder le sujet )

Bien , c'est ton patron qui l'as dit

ah bon quand ?

Une fois il t'as appelée ( il me dit sa d'un ton mal a l'aise et je sais qu'il ment)

Je pense pas ,je pense que tu mens et je n'aime pas les menteurs ! il ne sort presque jamais de son bureau et de plus je ne m'en souvient pas , alors n'essaie pas de me berner avec tes sourire charmeur et dit moi la vérité

Laisse tomber stp , ce n'est pas très important de toute manière non ?

Si c'est très important , en plus cela ne fait que appuyé mon hypothèse selon laquelle vous êtes des sérial killer , (je plaisante un peu ici , mais je peux simplement pas dire que je suis juste une curieuse obstiné qui ne supporte pas être confronter à des mystères non ?)

J'ai demandé à ton patron Tony !

Et pourquoi aurait tu fais ca ?

Je te l'ai dit je veux te connaitre

Et bien dommage moi je n'en ai pas envie ! ( c'est un mensonge , j'aimerais vraiment êtres amis avec eux mais je ne peux pas briser mon mur que j'ai construit au fil des années , je refuse de souffrir encore ) Bye ! (avec ce dernier mot je me retourne et m'en vais )

Je marche un petit peut jusqu'à que je commence a entendre des hurlements derrière moi :

ATTEND ! (c'est Alice qui me poursuit après , ou plutôt marche et très vite pour une petite personne comme elle ) embarrassé de tous les regards qui nous suivent a cause de c'est hurlements je décide de m'arrêter ,et pivote brusquement )

QUOI ! ( si elle veut crier on peut être deux a ce jeu )

Et bien , je voulais juste savoir si moi non plus tu ne voulais pas me connaitre tu sais , je suis sur que on pourrait etres de très grandes amies toutes les deux ( serait elle entrin de me faire culpabiliser si c'est le cas sa marche )

Je sais pas , je n'est pas le temps pour ça , de plus je ne comprends pas ce que vous me vouler

On te l'as déjà dit , on veu juste te connaitre on veu rien d'autre de toi c'est promis

Mais pourquoi , c'est un peu trop facile comme réponse , j'en veu une vrai !

Et bien car je croi que tu mérites d'etres connue

Comment le sait tu ? sa se trouve je suis la pire des personnes au monde c'est peut etres moi qui suit une sérial killer qui vas vous tuez

(elle semble rigoler de ce que je dit comme si cela était impossible puis me répond d'un air bizarrement enjoué , qui ne correspond pas au ton de la conversation ) : je prend le risque ! que tu me tue si ca me donne l'occasion de te connaitre . MAINTENANT SHOPPING !

Est-ce qu'elle a dit shopping ? non elle peut pas , mais la voilà qui me prend déjà par le bras et me tire dans une direction , je suis trop hébéter pas la tournure de la conversation que je me laisse trainer par elle jusqu'à arriver a a une magnifique voiture jaune decapotable dont je ne connais pas la marque .

Il n'est pas question que j'aille faire du shopping , j'ai horreur de ca !

Allez stp , on vas s'amuser ok peut etres pas , bon si tu veu on se promene juste sur la place du centre commercial qu'en dit tu ?

( je m'avoue vaincue ) : Bon d'accord


End file.
